Of Confessions and Secret Stashes
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: They shared a room together and Chitose could not, for the life of him, recall his closest friend even reading a porno magazine. A story of Chitose being unable to keep his curiosity at bay about Dewa's sex life, or thereof lack of. Dewa/Chitose. Rated T: It doesn't get graphic, honest!


_A/N: I've been reading the ever few fanfics of these two and Bandou/Shouhei and I just wish there was more fanfics of these pairs! They are so precious and the fanservice they have is so few (although that one panel of K-Memory of Red was lovely~)_

_But, as they say: You want fanfiction, ya gotta write it. /sigh _

_"But Tofu! Where's the Sarumi!" Eh, I'll get to that eventually ;;_

_K Project (c) GoHands and GoRA_

* * *

They shared a room together and Chitose could not, for the life of him, recall his closest friend even reading a porno magazine, bring home a girl, or even any of the sort. He was always in the armchair before bed or on days the bar was off limits and there was nothing to do outside reading a new novel or re-reading another dusty old book. It was sort of a bummer to watch his friend waste his sexual life away like that, in You's opinion.

On a night that Dewa was running late due to a mission with another fellow clansman, and You wasn't particularly in the mood to go bar hopping, You had taken the liberty of going through his best friend's side of the room for any 'goods.' He swore that there was no way a sensible, handsome guy like Dewa didn't jerk-off or at least took interest in boobs, no matter the size.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing with your arm under my bed." A familiar voice asked from the doorway. Chitose turned to see his friend, exhausted looking but managed to keep a stoic face despite his confusion and growing irritation.

"Yo! Don't mind me, just chilling out. If you need a shower I think it should be open—and where the hell do you keep your porn. This is unnatural, dude—since its pretty late and I'm sure no one is using it and all." He quickly said in his haste. His hand was long out of the underside of the mattress and now resting innocently on his lap as he feigned innocence.

Dewa had barely caught that jumbled mess Chitose would call an explaination, but rolled his eyes nonetheless.

"You are a sad excuse of a human being." The raven haired male trudged over to his bookcase against the wall and pulled out an encyclopedia. Initially, Chitose cringed at whatever verbal torture Dewa would subject him to but the male merely tossed the large book his way and made his way towards the door. "Page 12 is where you might want to start. And don't you dare ignore me." He walked out for his shower, leaving his charismatic best friend to his own.

You gingerly lifted the cover, cautious of its contents. He flipped to page 12, as Dewa instructed and his eyes widened at what he saw. His eyes widened in shock to see a small compartment carved out of the book. In it held magazines and a small collection of photos of porn stars. He couldn't believe that Masaomi was sly enough to hide this much from him! A thought popped into his mind and he scurried over to the bookshelf, selecting a random one. He noted how the cover felt... Mismatched to the book it shielded. He lifted the cover to reveal an erotica novel underneath the seemingly harmless mask.

The brown haired maled continued his feat, searching through each and every book and only a select few we're erotica novels.

Oh, and did he mention, they were gay erotica novels? No? Alright now that has been addressed.

His mind could not fathom the thought that his best friend was gay, or even batted for the other team. The male's brain began to fabricate strange questions. How long has this been? Is this why he never really hits on girls when we go out for drinks? But he doesn't really mind the guys either! If he's already had sex, was it with a guy? Was he the pitcher? The catcher? What?

"You, you better clean up this mess and organize it."

"What!" He repeated vocally, finally brought back to reality by the very person plaguin his mind. He turned to see Dewa dressed in sleeping clothes, a long sleeves crew-cut shirt and shorts, and, dare he admit it, he found the sight to be endearing.

He, the ever flirtatious playboy Chitose, found his best friend to be attractive.

This could not be happening.

Back to reality, Dewa looked down at his books to see that they've been violated and stripped down to reveal their true selves. He tensed a bit but gathered the nerve to say "Ah. You found those. Congrats. Clean up the mess and head to bed." He yawned and scratched, exhausted from the mission and putting up with Yata's constant outbursts for the day. He made his way to his bed, and, just as he pulled the covers out, Chitose had stopped him.

"Why don't I see you reading these?" He could not recall a time they were really separated, excluding the times You would be out at a love hotel with a girl, but even then Dewa wouldn't be alone. He would have another clansman or two nearby. Surely he doesn't read these in public!

"Ah, they're not interesting to me and I can never get it up when I read them." He stated bluntly, hanging his bowler hat on the rack by his bed, crawling into bed and snuggling into the sheets.

"Hey hey! Explain that a little into detail, you!" Chitose ran over to Dewa's bed and clung to his shoulders. His friend was hiding something and it was only natural, in his nature, to pry. Right? Right! Chitose logic always made sense.

"Ah geez!" Dewa sat up in frustration and grabbed Chitose's shirt collar. The brunette male clenched his teeth and prepared for a beating from irritating his exhausted friend, but a punch never came. Instead, he was pulled forward and kissed on the lips.

His mind did not even consider the fact that he was kissing a guy. He didn't even register the idea that his best friend was kissing him. None of that really settled into his mind. In fact, he thought, 'Hey. His lips are pretty chapped for someone who just got out the shower and- OH is that a tongue that just swiped my lips? I think that was a tongue that just licked my lips and holy shit this is sexy.'

When parted from the kiss, Dewa told him, "I'm not gay or straight if I've only ever really had eyes for you, man. Now go to sleep, idiot." And promptly fell back into the bed to fall into an almost instant slumber.

Chitose sat on his bedside for the rest of the night, shell shocked and letting his brain process the recent events that occurred. His mouth remained hung open and, although he was used to charming and wooing the ladies, the player himself was left wanting more from someone with fewer experience then him.

What a twist.


End file.
